1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device, a communication system, a transmission method and a program,
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a short range communication system, such as a MB-OFDM scheme adopted by a wireless USB, having a distance of about 10 m in view has been proposed.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-253102